


Angel Twelve

by rosyhinaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Flustered Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyhinaa/pseuds/rosyhinaa
Summary: when the opening song came to a close, the singer, out of breath, smiled.tsukishima felt all the air leave his lungs.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Angel Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published work ahh!! I'm so excited to share and big thank you to my buddies that encouraged me to do so!  
> hope you all enjoy<3  
> p.s. it's not quite "post-time skip" but I did add that tag bc it DOES mention what tsukki does in the timeskip :)

outside the venue was cold enough that tsukishima's breath puffed out in small clouds of wispy vapor. kuroo bounced from one foot to the other in excitement as well as an effort to keep warm. 

inside the venue wasn't much better. it was much too dark, much too crowded and much too loud for tsukishima. but at least he was warm now. 

"are you excited?" kuroo asked. 

"no." it was an honest answer. tsukishima couldn't care less about the band that was about to perform. kuroo dragged him out due to his own loneliness and tsukishima didn't even have the chance to refuse. 

"can't you at least humor me?" 

"no." once again an honest answer. tsukishima firmly believed he had far better and far more important matters to attend to than going to an underground punk concert. 

the atmosphere was a sickening combination of tension, anticipation and sweat. tsukishima hated it.

but here he was waiting for Angel Twelve to take stage. 

the house lights shut off with a loud bang and the orange tinted stage lights turned on soon after, eliciting screams from the crowd. 

tsukishima rolled his eyes as kuroo cheered loudly next to him.

"god I fucking-" tsukishima was cut off with more screams as the drummer took his seat and the guitarist and bassist stepped out. he mentally prepped himself for a long, annoying night. 

they started the intro to a song and tsukishima tried his best to imagine himself out of the situation, until the singer stomped out on stage, belting the opening lines, getting the crowd even more excited. 

tsukishima looked up at the singer. 

he was lanky, with half green, half bleach-white hair and piercings littering his ears and face. 

his face, which from what tsukishima could tell, held freckles too. 

he didn't realize he'd been stuck in place until kuroo started bouncing next to him, effectively jarring him out of his trance. 

his front was lit up like he was on fire, sweat already glistening on his exposed skin (which was a lot, tsukishima noted). 

he flung his head every which way and carried notes easily. it was impressive, from a logical standpoint. 

when the opening song came to a close, the singer, out of breath, smiled. 

tsukishima felt all the air leave his lungs. 

"how we doin' tonight?" _that's cheesy,_ tsukishima thought as he held back a smile. "I'm yamaguchi." he pointed to the drummer, "that's kageyama." then the guitarist, "that's hinata." and finally the bassist, "and that's yachi. and we are-" 

_"ANGEL TWELVE!"_ the crowd answered. 

the singer, who tsukishima now knew as yamaguchi laughed, "yeah we are." his smile was big and his eyes were closed and although tsukishima would _never_ admit it, he kind of wanted to take a picture of him in that moment. 

the band was _good_ , and tsukishima took a liking to the lead singer (unfortunately for him). he even found himself having a pretty good time. 

after the show, kuroo insisted they stick around for a while and then leave out the back.

"we might run into them!" 

"you're ridiculous!" although tsukishima kind of wanted that too.

"don't pretend like you didn't have fun...and I saw how you were staring at yamaguchi, someone's got a _cruuuuush!"_

"you're worse than a kid." 

kuroo shoved open the back door and they were immediately hit with the cold winds from outside, which seemed to have gotten worse. but kuroo couldn't have cared less because he saw the band loading their equipment into their van. 

"ohmygod ohmygod, tsukki _look!"_ kuroo tugged on tsukishima's sweater and pulled him to where the van was. 

"don't bug them, they have shit to do you idiot!" tsukishima hissed. 

kuroo ignored him and kept pulling. 

"uh hi! I'm a huge fan, I was wondering if I could get a few pictures?" kuroo asked, suddenly shy. tsukishima rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the gaze of a certain green-haired singer. 

"yeah of course man," hinata said. tsukishima hung back a bit, allowing kuroo to fanboy over the band. when yamaguchi took a picture and chatted with him for a bit he looked up, meeting tsukishima's eyes.

"hey blondie." he strolled over to tsukishima, who nodded a greeted, noticing that if not for his boots, yamaguchi would be significantly shorter than him. 

"you enjoy the show?" 

tsukishima smirked (definitely not because of the attention he was receiving from the singer), "if you call getting shoved around against my will enjoyment, then yeah."

"ah, sorry about that." pink began to make its way over yamaguchi's tanned freckles. 

"it's alright, the music was good." yamaguchi rubbed behind his neck bashfully. "but im sure you know that already."

"it's always nice to get compliments, especially from a cute arrogant boy so I'll take it." he winked. 

it was tsukishima's turn to blush, although his entire face heated up. yamaguchi giggled lowly. 

tsukishima cleared his throat in an attempt to clear his mind as well. but he could barely focus on anything except yamaguchi's exposed collarbone peeking out from his distressed black t-shirt and his eyebrow piercing that tsukishima found oddly endearing and his pretty brown eyes and-

"does this arrogant blondie have a name?"

"tsukishima kei." he stuck his hand out, a bit too eagerly, excited to see how yamaguchi's hand felt.

"yamaguchi tadashi." he met tsukishima's hand. "pleased to make your acquaintance."

"same here."

"well, if you haven't got any plans for the rest of the night, I'd like to make up for your getting shoved around if you'd let me." tsukishima suddenly became very aware of his breathing and the fact that yamaguchi's fingers were still gently trailing his own hand.

"I'd love that." he eyed kuroo behind yamaguchi, who was holding an excited thumbs up in encouragement. "what did you have in mind?" 

"we'll see when we get there...how about we get out of here blondie?" 

they walked a little to where the rest were still conversing.

"hey I'm gonna take him out, I'll taxi home, see you guys later...it was great meeting you kuroo." they all said their goodbyes and tsukishima and yamaguchi left, walking down the narrow sidewalk.

"not a fan of concerts? or just not a fan of this one?" 

tsukishima pondered this question before answering, "not a fan of _people_ , how about that." 

yamaguchi laughed, "I can't blame you." he walked in a sauntering way, hands shoved deep into his ripped jean pockets and chin up, tsukishima found it hard to watch where he was going.

"the music was good though, like I said. you guys put on a great show."

"you'll have to come to more, maybe I'll get you your own little spot, without many people." 

"yeah and how would you manage that?" tsukishima's heart fluttered at the idea of a special invitation to one of yamaguchi's shows. 

"backstage pass of course, just for _you."_ yamaguchi laughed when he saw the tips of tsukishima's ears turn red. 

"I'd have to find the time in my oh so busy schedule for you yamaguchi." 

this piqued his interest. 

"what do you do?" 

"I'm a university student and athlete, I play volleyball for Sendai."

"no way, that's so cool tsukki!" his warm use of tsukishima's nickname didn't bother him at all, even though it usually bugs him when a near stranger dubs him _tsukki_ after first meeting. "I'll have to find my way to one of your games then. I'd love to see those broad shoulders at work." 

tsukishima almost fell over. 

"ah-uh-" he cleared his throat, suddenly flustered, "thanks, yeah."

"you'll get me tickets yeah?" 

"'course," tsukishima brushed it off. 

"ah, I love this place." yamaguchi pointed to a quaint little coffee shop. "shall we?" he cocked a pierced brow. 

"sure." tsukishima understood that this was slowly turning into a late night date and he honestly didn't have a problem with it. he'd just take a nap the next day. it would be worth it to stay out. 

they order and take a seat in a secluded corner. illuminated warmly by overhanging glass light fixtures, it was a cute little booth. 

"so," yamaguchi placed his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers under his chin, "tell me about yourself."

tsukishima felt like he was in the spotlight now, yamaguchi's easy line of sight made tsukishima feel like he was the only person in the world, like their little booth was the universe and yamaguchi, the sun he circles. 

"well, what do you want to know?" 

"anything and _everything_ tsukki." yamaguchi was so effortlessly flirtatious, it made tsukishima feel special that he was using his wonderful skills on _him._

tsukishima laughed at his eloquence, "I wasn't aware you could be this calm yamaguchi." 

so, it went on like that. easy conversation, easy banter back and forth. they sat until about one in the morning when they were kicked out by a pretty upset barista. 

yamaguchi apologized profusely (and tipped profusely as well) before he took tsukishima's hand in his own and led him out. 

"you should probably get home rockstar." tsukishima didn't want the night to end, but they both, unfortunately, had lives outside of one another. 

"as should you tsukki." but neither boys moved. tsukishima turned to face yamaguchi on the sidewalk, admiring how he looked back-lit from the cafe behind them. 

tsukishima hooked his fingers in yamaguchi's belt loops and yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. 

"getting bold there?" 

"what can I say? you've inspired me." tsukishima shrugged. 

"I'm honored."

"goodnight rockstar." tsukishima smiled. 

"goodnight tsukki." yamaguchi raised himself on his tip toes and planted a soft kiss on tsukishima's cheek before they parted ways in the late night. 

**bonus scene :P**

the next day, tsukishima went to school, regretting his previous night of not getting the singer's phone number. he grumpily brought himself to the gym for his afternoon practice. 

about thirty minutes and three taped fingers later, he heard commotion by a door. breaking for water he walked over to see yamaguchi, hair half up, fiddling with a can of rebull. 

"tsukki! I thought I'd find you here!" he exclaimed when he saw him. 

"yamaguchi? what the hell are you doing here?" 

"I never got your number, so here." he handed him the redbull. "along with a pick-me-up for after practice."

"you are something else rockstar," tsukishima mumbled, smiling to himself as he inspected the can. sure enough, inked on in sharpie was yamaguchi's phone number. he looked up, "thanks."

"oi! tsukishima! let's go!" someone called behind him.

"better tend to that tsukki."

"yeah I'll-"

"I'll see you later." yamaguchi placed the same soft kiss on his cheek and winked before bouncing away, hands in his jacket pockets. 

**Author's Note:**

> special thank you to my friend sof for telling me to write about these two ❤  
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> you can also follow my twitter @rosyhinaa


End file.
